The use of co-ordinate measuring machines has some inherent problems. For example, precise measurement of a part with such a machine usually is a time consuming and difficult task because of probe and/or part deflection upon contact. The latter is particularly true when the part is fragile or easily deflected. Such deflection produces inaccurate measurements and prevents repeatability of measurements. Even if such deflection is not present, the machine utilized might require that the operator determine when to latch and record the data. In such a case, the operator depends upon his sense of feel to determine when the probe is in the correct position for recording of data. Inasmuch as the sense of feel differs between operators and even an individual operator's sense of feel is not highly repeatable, precise measurement of the part being measured is extremely difficult. In addition, it has been found that those systems that are of the automatic latching type generally deflect the part and/or the probe to some degree prior to latching and thus precise measurements are difficult to obtain from such systems.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop apparatus for a co-ordinate measuring machine which results in precise, repeatable measurements regardless of probe and/or part deflection and, in which, automatic unlatching of this data, after recording, is available to the operator.